<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Questions by TheRebelKnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971729">Questions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelKnight/pseuds/TheRebelKnight'>TheRebelKnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asking Questions, Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Chistianity, God - Freeform, Poetry, doubting God</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelKnight/pseuds/TheRebelKnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem about questioning God.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why must you question another’s faith because of their doubts? Because they admit that they don’t know the future?</p>
<p>Great men of faith questioned God.</p>
<p>Moses asked God why He chose him to lead His people out of Egypt.</p>
<p>Was it not David who wrote that the Lord had forgotten him?</p>
<p>Did not Abraham plead to the Lord to spare Sodom and Gomorrah for the sake of ten righteous men that were not there?</p>
<p>Or John the Baptist, who preached that Jesus was the Lamb of God, ask Him if He really was the Messiah in his darkest moments?</p>
<p>So tell me, who is the wisest among you?</p>
<p>Who proclaims he understands God's intent? The One who said that we cannot understand Him; for His thoughts and ways are not like ours.</p>
<p>Certainly it wasn’t Jonah, the one who questioned God’s mercy on Nineveh after he preached their destruction.</p>
<p>Nor was it the coward, Gideon, who asked for signs from God to prove He will help him defeat the Midianites.</p>
<p>Or Elijah who prayed to die even after all of the miracles he’d done.</p>
<p>And the prophet Habakkuk spent his book, requesting God to answer why He would allow evil to exist in the world if He was good, and the response that God gave him.</p>
<p>So ask questions about your faith.</p>
<p>Be alarmed when your doubts are meant with harsh answers and scornful looks.</p>
<p>But do not be discouraged if He doesn’t answer you questions right away; He answers all in time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>